Disposable paperboard containers are commonly used to package frozen food as a low cost alternative to plastic or aluminum containers. Paperboard containers known as ovenable containers can be also used to heat the food contained within by placing the container directly in a microwave or conventional oven. The ovenable container can then be used as a dish with the heated contents being eaten or served directly from the ovenable container.
Generally, ovenable containers are constructed from a paperboard blank formed of paperboard material that is coated on at least one side with a material that thermally stabilizes and waterproofs the paperboard material. The coating also allows the container to be heat sealed together. Typically, the paperboard blank is folded into a container having a liquid tight tray and a removable lid. The removable lid enables one to eat the contents of the container directly from the tray after heating.